shots from the brain to the page
by 7th fire
Summary: a collective series of one shots i come up with from time to time rated m for suggestive and possible explicit themes.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i disclaim.

A comedic collective of one shots testing a new method of publishing. Lemme know if you care for it. ;}

Experiments in bonding.

"oh my god soul you covered me in it. what the hell!" maka was frustrated.

"hey its not my fault you left yourself so exposed! what did you expect. if you'd listened to me when i said its not a good idea to wear revealing clothing this wouldnt have happened!" soul in contrast was borderline laughing at his infuriated meister.

"youre a guy soul youre suppose to have some form of control ya know!" she fummed with irritation.

His thoughts were a muddle at the words to fit the situation. "oh i did have the control but someone decided to be a little too 'hands on' and attempted to force a result that delicacy would have probably solved. hahaha. i shouldve known better. ill take care of it myself next time bee stings." he laughed hysterically at his own humor before being pummled with whatever random book maka had managed to hide. "where in the hell do you hide those in an outfit like that!"

"thats none of your concern and besides the point you didnt seem to curious about that before the 'bee stings' so why does it matter now help me clean up. youre the one that made the mess!" she was still steaming mad.

"but youre the one said this stuff would be good for resonance. i suggested video games, but no! you just had to take things to the next level." he rolled his eyes at the thought of cleaning "and after i told you this wasnt a good idea."

"soul..." she deadpanned. "im sticky... i smell good but im sticky... its in my hair... its down my shirt... and i cant stand getting sticky... help me clean off or im going to make you very miserable."

he'd thought about coming up with another retort before the books presence was made clear again. "fine fine bookworm. gimme your clothes ill clean up."

"what!" she almost stuttered "n-no! why would you even ask that."

"oh for fuck sake maka!" he sighed exasperatedly "i wont look but as it stands im the clean one and you need to shower to get that out of your hair. trust me it wont just come out with water and your cloths need to be washed. take the favor. i dont usualy clean often."

she blushed profusely as she turned her back to him handing him her outer shirt. revealing a thin tank top that doubled as a negligee in most cases but right now more or less hid her remaining dignity. "soul!" she caught him peeking. "you said you wouldnt look!"

"oh come on youre turned around and its not like im gonna bite you. besides i know you well enough to know youre wearing a bra under that and trust me ive got no need or want to touch that" he chuckled.

"oh haha" she mocked him. "next time we do this youre getting your own hands dirty" she scolded him even more than usual as she rounded the nearest corner and tossed the top at him.

"if its any consolation you do look good in cookie dough!" he continued to cackle before a flying book struck him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

no sue. i disclaim.

no synopsis for these as they are random for the most part.

experiments in bonding.

"alright soul lets go!" there was fire in her eyes. a competitive nature that often left him with a dumbfounded curiosity as to where she hid it all.

"um... maka... i kina dont do this sorta thing. its not cool." he blinked in confusion as she propped her arm elbow first on the table and held her hand out.

"oh whats the matter soul? afraid you'll bruise your ego on a girl like me?" she shot him a coy grin.

"no i just think its a lame thing to do." he deadpanned a response "besides youre a meister. dont you think its a bit unfair?"

"youre just afraid you'll lose." she stared down the albino till his pride got the better of him.

"fine whatever. this is so not cool. just letting you know." he propped his elbow opposite of hers and grasped her hand in his. "whenever youre ready."

imediately she torqued her wrist and pushed all of her strength into her hand. "you lose!" she shouted before realizing soul now barely held his hand a breath away from the table top. "what!"

"maka... youre gona really dislike me but i told you i didnt wana do this" he spoke calmly as he slowly pushed his arm against her vain attempts to stop him back into an upright position. "sorry book worm. you lose." with a quick breath maka found her hand swiftly pushed into the table top.

"what! h-how... you cheated!" she became red with irritation.

"how do you cheat at arm wrestling? besides you had the advantage." he spoke standing.

"i dont know!" she retorted "but you cheated. im the meister im suppose to have the physical edge! how did you pull that off?!"

"well let me see. first im a bit bigger than you so my arms longer" he cupped his chin "also you threw most of your strength into that first push, and dont forget you made one tiny mistake... which by the way is terrible for a meister anyway."

"and just what was that" she was giving him a stare that would break glass at this point.

"you underestimated me. im a bit stronger than i look. " he grinned "and with that its your turn to buy dinner."

"you cheated! thats not fair!" she whined.

"and thats why i told you i didnt wana do it. but you did insist. so give it up. Youre buying dinner" whit a huff of defeat from his meister soul grinned and walked to the front door. "but ill be merciful. you can pick it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Blah dis blah claiming ... You get it don't sue.

No no, no synopsis for you.

Experiments in bonding.

For the first time since before their first encounter with free they were alone with little more to do than stare at eachother. Not that either of them lacked in the department one way or the other, but the quiet stillness of the scenario was a good respite from the daily drama life ceaselessly threw at them.

"Boring" soul scoffed still locked on her eyes. "How longs this gonna go on?"

"Well it'd be over quicker if someone were more cooperative" her once peaceful gaze turned to a degrading glare as he broke her concentration. "The object of this is to find... To find... Crap." She looked away to the book she had decided to take notes from "zin! Yeah that... Whatever that's suppose to mean"

"While your eyes are a refreshing shade of green maka I think you're misinterpreting that book" his face looked exasperated as he sighed.

"And just how could I do that? It plainly says peer into your companions eyes for the eyes are the windows to ones soul!" She growled in frustration.

"Because it's THAT book" he dead panned.

"And what about it?" She lowered her eyes rereading the same paraphrase.

"Maka... You read one line... Since when is it ever a good idea to take instructions from one line?" He sighed attempting not to embarrass her.

"Liz said it would be great for our soul resonance." She blinked signaling souls failure.

"Did she also happen to mention the name of the book or did you just blindly open it" it was that look again the look that told her this would be one of those moments she would never speak of in public.

"N..no" she now realized that this may have been a small mistake.

He snatched the book turning it's cover to her face "ahem. The art of love, 'a spouses guide to intercourse'"

The crimson of her face would from that moment forward be envied by roses.


	4. Chapter 4

I disclaim! So no sueage.

Randoooooooom! So no synopsis.

Experiments in bonding.

No amount of sleep would prepare him for this she knew that. And as a Meister it was always her sworn duty to make sure her weapon was prepared to handle even the worst scenario. That sated a little practical humor was in order.

"I don't feel so good" she staggered walking with a very difficult straight face "soul... I think I need to stop"

"Hmm?" He looked back at her with worry shed been pale since she left the bathroom this morning. "Hey bookworm you shouldn't push yourself... Crap maka!" He rushed in catching her as she collapsed "maka!? Maka speak to me."

"Soul.." She looked up eyes fluttering.

"Come on pigtails stay with me" he tried lifting her before her hand met his face.

"I... I need" she coughed for effect.

"What do you need maka I'll get it" his face drained a ghostly pale as she coughed more violently.

"More..." She flinched.

"Come on maka tell me" he was in full panic.

She cracked "acting classes." She mocked a faint.

"That's" a deadpanned scowl was all he could muster " that's not cool..."

She cackled at his expression as soon as it left his lips "oh soul you're so easy!" She continued to laugh "your face! Oh your face is priceless" she continued her hysterical laughter until he dropped her unceremoniously. "Owww you jerk!"

"You're so uncool right now" his face seemed a mixture of almost confused and defeated "let's just get to class"

"Wait that's it"she was still giggling "and after I went through all the trouble of make up and everything?"

"Uncool soooooo uncool" he scowled as he began walking.

"Oh come on soul." She bounded after him to apologize as they walked to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Another one shot which may add some shape to these random tales.

Again I don't own.

Beauty in negative spaces.

She was cynical today, he knew why. One of the girls had said something about her bust size again. He knew she hated that but today was different, she took it to heart. Like someone had run a dagger through her back she carried a contemptuous look to her. She avoided talking and even more so lingering and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hey bookworm... Is it really eating you that much?" He could take no more silence now, no more deflated maka.

"No... I'm fine." She scoffed before returning to her book. Normally he'd leave her alone but he knew she wasn't actually reading due to the book being upside down.

"You're obviously not fine." He deadpanned "it's not cool to lie to your partner you know... Come on maka don't be so dower."

"I'm not dower!" She snapped.

"Look it was just some ditsy bimbo with an attitude." He sighed "you've had a lot worse said about you and it never seemed to bug you before."

"Yeah well..." She clammed up at that burying her face back in the book to hide.

"If it helps you're still kinda cute when you're all edgy" he meant the phrase sure but expected a more explosive response from the girl.

She lowered the paper enough he could tell that there were lingering tears and blush but not enough to see her full face. "Y-you think so?"

"Uh... Well" he couldn't hide his own right now to protect his 'coolness' so his own blush was clearly evident. "It's not the shape or form that matter... Only the soul"

She half scoffed as she plopped her face back into the paper again mumbling more to herself than anyone else but he could still hear her regardless. "Thanks soul..."


	6. Chapter 6

Another one done real quick like.

Blossoming affection.

She took a moment to reflect on their teamwork, their partnership, their friendship over the years. Sure they did the same things everyone else did. They ran the same go to class , hang out, and run missions routine any set of partners did. But they were a little different somehow. They talked, they laughed together, they leaned on each other, they lived together, they ate slept and on more than one occasion blushed together. They were more than partners that much was obvious, and over the years she wondered if perhaps it was just her, or if they had become something more than just friends.

"Hey maka?" Souls hand was waved in front of her face shocking her from her current deliberations. "We gonna get goin before the diner closes?" She had forgotten that they had been out today. Black star and tsubaki couldn't make it so it'd been just them and somehow the fancy of a date didn't seem to bother her like it use to. "Hello? Earth to bookworm! Yeah we're gonna get thrown out if you haven't noticed."

"O-oh" she blushed vividly as she caught herself staring at him "y-yeah lets get going."

The walk back was nothing more than extra time for her to evaluate. She was still too young to be having any thoughts of a relationship, besides she was trying to make soul a death scythe, no the death scythe. Compromises were bound to be inevitable. Of course they had to be close knit. If not shed fall short. There was no way she could be falling for him right?

"Maka... You've been really quiet all night." He noted "no more sick pranks seriously you scared the crap out of me last time."

"I'm sorry" she sighed "I won't do it again. I was just thinking that's all"

"What's on your mind pigtails?" He tilted his head curiously.

"I was just thinking about us." She blushed as she realized she let her tongue slip.

"You too?" He noted questioningly.

"Wh-what?" Her shock was obvious.

"Well I was just reminiscing on all the cool crap we get to do when you're not buried in a book. But eh judging by the look on your face I think we're on different pages. Don't worry I'm not prying." He sighed much to her relief not pressing the envelope.

He wouldn't know about it no, nor would she remain there in the morning for him to find out. But later that night she submitted to her thoughts and crawled into bed next to him, perhaps one night wouldn't be so bad. Just to rid her of the thoughts that there might be some blossoming affection present that shouldn't be.


	7. Chapter 7

Another and agin no sue me.

Experiments in maturity.

Here they were squared off with a list of things nine miles long that all screamed 'confess' the most prominent being maka's near nudity underneath a very flustered soul.

"I had no idea you guys were that close" liz's eyes were shielded for the moment but what had been seen would never be unseen. "Geez I'd tell you to get a room but I guess I should've knocked huh?"

"I-it's not like that I swear! He f-fell that's all!" The blond protested shoving her partner aside and standing to collect the towel that nearly fell from her in the process.

"And that explains the lack of clothing?" Liz gouged it further.

"I was getting out of the shower!" She tried vainly to defend her dignity, "I forgot my clothes!" In truth she hadn't forgotten, she had wanted soul to catch her, but not slam into her coming around the corner, she had wanted to act like any mature woman would in front of the man she wanted. She'd wanted to catch his eye, to turn his head, to make him drool even for a moment. What happened however was a head on collision and a slip on wet tile causing her well formulated attempt at being risqué to become possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Sure that's what they all say" the pistol however would continue to prod obliviously albeit correct. "You just wanted to get soul all hot and bothered."Before either of the girls could say more the albino fled the scene abruptly leaving a baffled maka simply holding her dignity with a confused blink. "Looks like it worked. Hey look at you being all sultry and crap"

"Sh-shut up!" She fumed resetting her cloth shield. "I-I-I was not!"

"Hey sister you're not that subtle. Besides if you haven't noticed you're nowhere near the laundry room" the pistol girl pointed out. "It's cool though your secrets safe with me. Poor soul though. I bet he's gonna need some serious cotton balls for that nose bleed."


End file.
